ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail (Final Fight)
How Abigail joined the Tourney Abigail was a top lieutenant in Belger's Mad Gear Gang, in charge of the city's Bay Area. When Haggar's daughter Jessica was kidnapped by the gang, Cody and Guy took a shortcut through the Bay Area on their way to Belger's penthouse. It was there they encountered Abigail, who told them: "Hey, cool down. She must be having a good time with Belger!" At this, Cody rushed to save Jessica from Belger's hands, leaving Guy behind to deal with Abigail. After a difficult fight Guy managed to beat Abigail. Thinking that his car was missing, Abigail was standing around making various bad impressions of car sounds. He is encountered by Ibuki, Zangief, Juri and Vega who were puzzled by his behavior. Only Alex was able to recognize Abigail's sounds (in this case, a diesel engine) on which one is Abigail's missing car, but two of them fought anyway. After the fight, J, Axl and Roxy, who all appear to work for Abigail, show up and remind him that he originally let them borrow the car for a day. The trio mock Abigail for forgetting this, causing him to thrash them all into the car as he walks away. Preparing a monster truck to drive to the second Tourney to, Abigail nearly crashes and learns he is to fight a Katjvarnan two-swordswoman named Yatorishino Igsem. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat level 2 with Rolento. *Play 1750 matches. For both methods, you must fight Abigail at the Bay Area. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Abigail, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 8'0 Mad Gear gang member obsessed with cars, Abigail!" He will be seen left of Rathalos, right of Gisil, below Lien and above George (Fighting Layer). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his arms crossed while looking right. After the announcer calls his name Abigail turns to face the zoomed camera and holds out a fist saying "Abi-Gail!" Special Moves Nitro Charge (Neutral) Abigail crouches then runs at the opponent. Holding B will delay the charge. While running, Abigail will have one hit of armor. If B is pressed whilst running, Abigail will do a straight punch. If A is pressed, Abigail will do a jumping flip kick. If the throw button is pressed, Abigail will grab the opponent and throw him/her high up, and they will come down hard, getting damaged. Abigail Punch (Side) Abigail punches at the opponent. If he hits, he follows by giving rapid punches concluding with an upward punch. Giant Flip (Up) Abigail hammers his hands down hard onto the ground, slamming the opponent down. It can also stop projectiles in their flight. If in midair, Abigail flip high before hammering his arms. Abigail Smash (Down) Abigail grabs his opponent, throws him/her up, then punches him/her away. Max Power (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V V-Trigger. Abigail charges up and turns his skin red. In this state, he will become faster and stronger. In addition, his Nitro Charge will ram opponents. Abigail Special (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V Critical Art. Abigail smashes the ground gathering energy around himself saying "Can't get away!", then gives a heavy slap. If he hits, he lifts the opponent and breaks their ribs, then punches the opponent six times, then winds up his punch and sends the opponent flying into the camera. Victory Animations #Abigail beasts his chest saying "Looks like I've got more horsepower!" and spreads his arms. #Abigail punches his chest and stands with his arms on his waist saying "It's a dead heap!" #Abigail turns and swings his arms together, then swings his right arm, then swings his arms up turning, then raises his fists as strong energies gather whilst saying "Vrooom! Looks like your tachometer burned out." On-Screen Appearance Abigail runs to his point his hands pretending to be on a car wheel going "Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!" then stops going "Rrrrt! Ha ha ha!" Trivia *Abigail's rival is the twin-sword graduate of the Imperial Segal High Grade Academy, Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem, and his second rival is a Confederate known for artillery at the Gettysburg, Colonel Edward Porter Alexander. *Abigail shares his English voice actor with Iaian. His English voice actor, Xander Mobus was the announcer for Super Smash Bros. 4 ironically. *Abigail shares his Japanese voice actor with Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojuro Katakura, Moon Knight, Sub-Zero, Darui and Halreed Copacabana. *Abigail shares his German voice actor with Bastion, Megaleg, Vahriz and Bahman. *Abigail shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii, Kurow Kirishima, Xun Yu, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Abigail shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rashid, Corrin A, Jotaro Kujo, Yuto Kiba, Dunsparce, Zhu Ran, Isaac Netero, Xanxus and Dino. Category:Final Fight characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters